lana_langfandomcom-20200214-history
Lionel Luthor
Lionel Luthor (1944—2008) (of Smallville-Earth) was the founder of LuthorCorp, the father of Lex Luthor and Tess Mercer, the emissary of Jor-El, and was a member of Veritas (a secret society). Prior to his death, Lionel served as the original Chairman and CEO then as Special Advisor of LuthorCorp. He used to have connections with the criminal underworld through his childhood best friend Morgan Edge (a crime boss). Lionel was also the father of Julian Luthor and Lucas Luthor and the widower of Lillian Luthor. Prior to his death, Lionel Luthor had an estimated net worth of $42.5 billion before Lex stole LuthorCorp from him. Lionel was also the Kryptonian vessel for Jor-El (the artificial intelligence version of Clark Kent's biological father) who would inhabit Lionel if his son needed him. Lionel graduated summa cum laude with a chemistry degree from Princeton University, and had two PhDs in biochemical engineering and macroeconomic modeling from Yale University. Summary As a teenager, Lionel and his childhood friend Morgan Edge plotted to kill Lionel's parents and collect the insurance money. After this act, Lionel started LuthorCorp. Later in his life, Lionel married Lillian, who would be the mother to Lex Luthor and Julian Luthor. After Julian's death, Lionel fathered Lex harshly. Lionel also helped found the secret society of Veritas, along with the Queens (parent of Oliver Queen), Teagues, and Virgil Swann. The job of this group was to find the Traveler and help him fulfill his destiny as the savior to mankind. During the 1989 meteor shower in Smallville, Lionel was there on business (both for LuthorCorp and Veritas). Lex was caught in the shower and the Kents ( Martha and Jonathan) helped him get to a hospital. Lionel also helped the Kent family in their adoption of a young Clark Kent. When Lex was older, Lionel sent him to LuthorCorp's fertilizer plant in Smallville. After Lex had "passed his test", Lionel wanted him to come back to Metropolis. After Lex refused, Lionel grew angry and shut down the Smallville plant, forcing many out of jobs. He also developed a romantic interest in Martha Kent. Over time, Lionel's presence in Clark Kent's life grew substantially. After Chloe Sullivan researched Lionel's background, Lionel was eventually tried and convicted for killing his parents and put in prison. After Genevieve Teague got Lionel out of prison, he tried to take back LuthorCorp (which Lex now possessed). After failing, he became a Special Advisor to LuthorCorp. Lionel eventually found out that Clark Kent was the Traveler (real name Kal-El), but didn't know about his powers until Clark used them to save Martha and Lionel. After this act and being possessed by Jor-El, Lionel grew closer to Clark and more distant from Lex, viewing Clark more as a son than Lex. Lionel was given a huge Kryptonian library to aid Clark with on his journey to becoming a hero by Jor-El. After blackmailing Lana Lang into marrying Lex, he used her to find out what information Lex had on Clark and to help Clark battle the Phantom Zoners (alien prisoners from the phantom zone prison). After an explosive battle between Clark and Bizarro, Lionel suffered many injuries and was taken to an unknown location by a woman named Marilyn. It was later revealed that she was working for Lana to get revenge on Lionel for making her marry Lex. Lionel was murdered by Lex after he realized that Lionel knew who the Traveler was. He was buried in Metropolis. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Smallville Universe